Supernatural Smut Stories
by PhoenixMalfoy33
Summary: This is going to include: Wincest Destiel Sabriel Teen!cest and a few other.. smaller ships theres going to be a ton of chapters just give me time to write them I try to get a chapter done every 2-3 days xoxo Armadillo
1. Destiel

"Cas," Dean moaned as he stroked his rock hard dick. He had been watching porn, when he realized just how much the man looked like Castiel. He surprised himself by paying less attention to the girl, and more attention to the man. The man who was dressed just like Cas, with a suit, a trench coat, and short dark hair. The only difference was he had brown eyes, while Cas has electric blue. The man had told the girl to say his name, and Dean being so lost in pleasure moaned 'Cas' without being aware of it.

Dean had been so lost in thought and pleasure he hadn't herd the tell tale flutter of wings signaling the angels appearance. Dean did't even notice Castiel was standing there until "Hello Dean."

Dean froze, lost between the mix of arousal brought on by seeing the true angel and those captivating blue eyes, embarrassment from getting caught in the act of jerking off, and anger for Cas just showing up out of no where. All Dean had to do was look at those chapped pink lips of the angel he knew so well, and he was coming. His white juice pumping out of him, his eyes rolling back, and back arching, toes curling, and moaning deeply.

Cas just watched as Dean regained his senses. Wondering why he all of a sudden felt uncomfortable in his pants. When he looked down he realized there was a bulge, and he could feel it pulsing. When he looked back up he seen Dean staring at him, like he was prey. Dean's eyes we're full blown with lust, and he was staring at Castiels hard bulge.

All Cas seen was Dean lick his lips, than he was pinned the the wall that was previously behind him. Dean was pressed against him, still naked and panting hard, staring at the angels lips now. Castiel acted upon instinct and leaned forward, softly brushing his lips against Deans. Before Cas could even pull fully away Dean had his fingers entwined in the angels soft hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

When Cas moaned it shattered Dean's self control, and all but ripping the trench coat and jacket off, making Cas moan again. Once Dean got Cas's tie off he grabbed the shirt and ripped it open, making buttons fly in all directions. He growled as he raked his fingers along Cas's bare chest, marveling the muscles hidden under all the unnecessary layers of clothing Castiel always dresses himself in. He pulled the shirt off Cas's shoulders and bit down on one, his reward being Cas bucking his hips into Dean's making their rock hard erections grind together. Making both of them gasp, who knew rubbing dicks together felt so good?

Dean got his shit together and when reaching for Castiel's pants. Making quick work of unbuttoning them, grabbing both them and Cas's boxers and ripping them down his legs in one swift motion, making his rock hard erection spring free and point directly at Dean. Forgetting all basic motor functions, Dean just stared at Cas's larger-than-expected dick.

While Dean was frozen, Castiel started to wonder if something was wrong, and if what they were doing was right. He tried to move away, but he was stuck between Dean and a wall, unable to move either of them. Then, before Cas knew what was happening Dean's lips were pressed to his and warm hands were touching him in places no man had ever been before.

When Dean dropped to his knees taking Cas's fully erect member in his mouth Castiel's legs felt like they had turned to jelly. It felt so good, he didn't want it to end, but Dean had other plans. He was only teasing the poor angel. Taking him to the very edge and walking away. He only had the head of cas's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the sensitive organ. When his tongue slid over the slit, Castiel bucked his hips causing Dean to take on his full length all at once.

Thanking his luck that he didn't have a gag reflex, Dean continues to suck Cas. His cheeks hollowing, and a continuous swallowing motion each time Castiels dick hits the back of his throat. There was heat spreading through Cas's stomach, and lower reign, although Castiel didn't now what was going on he knew something was about to happen.

"Dean," Castiel Gasped, "Somethings about to happen."

Without saying a word Dean locked eyes with Castiel, and brought his hand up to massage Castiels balls. Although it felt so good, Castiel made his eyes remain open, keeping eye contact with Dean. A few moments later Castiel came for the very first time, bucking his hips and crying out with a loud moan as he pumped his seed into Dean's mouth.

When Dean stood back up he kissed Cas, letting him taste himself on Dean's tongue.

"What was that, Dean?" Castiel asked interrupting the kiss.

Dean, not knowing what he meant, just looked at him waiting for an explanation.

"Was that intercourse?" The angel asked between panting breaths.

"No, Cas, it was not. That was a blow job," Dean replied with a laugh.

"I would wish to have intercourse with you then, Dean," The angel said matter-of-factually.

It took everything Dean had not to come right then and there, he just stared at Castiel waiting to see if he was joking or not. Dean truly wished Cas was serious, he really wanted to fuck the poor bastard. Cas's name on his lips as he came. Feeling himself buried into the backside of the sweet angel.

"Is that wrong Dean?" The angel questioned, unsure of himself.

"No, it isn't but we'll need lube."

With a flash, the angel was gone, Dean looked around the motel room in search for his sexy angel, but realized he was gone, leaving Dean to wonder why he'd left. Did he scare the angel off? Lost in thought and worry, he hadn't realized the angel was back and laying in his motel bed with a come and get me look plastered on his face.

"Hello Dean," The angel sang when he realized Dean hadn't realized he was back.

Dean's head snapped up, all ready to chew the angel a new one for leaving him in the middle of an intimate moment but he lost his train of thought when his eyes landed upon the naked angel. God, did Cas know how sexy and arousing he was? Without hesitation Dean walked over to Cas, when he reached the bed he stopped waiting for the go ahead from Cas.

Cas knew what Dean wanted, he wanted permission. Cas didn't want to speak though, so all he did was sit up on his knees so he and Dean were eye level. They just stared at each other for a moment until Cas finally knew what to do. He leaned in and locked lips with Dean, bringing his hand to rest and the back of his soft neck, and pulling him so he would land on top of Cas. Dean moaned when he realized what Cas was up to. He knew he'd have to catch himself so he wouldn't squish his poor lover.

When they finally were both on the bed, Dean hovering over Cas, Cas reached over to retrieve lube from under the pillow next to him, where he'd previously hidden it. Dean moaned when he recognized what Castiel had in his hand. Then he realized someone was going to have to get it in the ass and he froze. It's not like he didn't want Cas to fuck him, he was just nervous. Wouldn't it hurt?  
"Cas," Dean said breaking apart from the angel.

Cas could easily see the worry in Dean's face, instantly wanting to fix it. "What is it Dean?"

Dean took a steadying breath and just spit it out, "Do you was to give or take?"

What did Dean mean by this? Give or take? I thought they were going to partake in coitus, so what did he mean by such words?

Noticing Castiels confusion Dean explained. "We both have a dick, do you want to put yours in me or me put mine in you?" He had to put it bluntly, Castiel didn't understand metaphors very well.

"I'd like you to enter me," Castiel replied without hesitation.

Dean didn't need another word, his lips locked onto Cas's and they moaned at the same time. When they pulled away for breath Dean told Cas to spread his legs. He then took the lube from Cas, and took one finger and coated it in lube, rubbing it around the tight ring of muscle before slipping it in. Castiel in a shock of pain and pleasure gasped causing Dean to question if he hurt him.

After a few seconds he started pumping his finger in and out, until he felt Cas was ready for another, he repeated this step until Cas said he felt ready for Dean's still hard cock. Dean then sat up on his knees and aplied a generous about of lube to his dick. Carefully coating it all. He then settled himself on top of Castiel, watching his face as he lined himself up and Castiel's warm entrance. He slowly pushed himself in, making sure to watch Cas's face in case he hurt him or moved to fast.

Cas gasped at the feeling but didn't tell Dean to stop, but Dean stopped anyways. Fighting against the instinct to move and trust, he wanted to make sure Cas was alright first. God, he felt so good, it was tighter than anything he'd been in before. Warm, wet, and tight, it took everything he had not to come before even moving.

After a minute Castiel felt awkward. "Um, Dean, arn't you suppose to move?" Cas asked.

"You want me to move? Okay," Dean paused to pull out then push back in, causing Castiel to moan. "Like this?

"Yep, that's per-" Cas got cut off by the pleasure radiating through his body when Dean struck something deep inside him. "Dean, do that again," He nearly begged.

Dean complied and thrust again. He realized what he was hitting when Castiel cried out bucking his hips to meet Deans. Dean did it over and over creating a steady pace with each of his thrusts, making sure to angle it so he his Castiel's prostate with each thrust.

"Dean it's happening again," Castiel panted.

"Same here cas, let it go when you can't hold it in any more, baby."

Cas cried out as he came, calling Dean's name, pulsing his white fluid all over both he and Dean's chest and stomach. The sound of Cas moaning his name pushed Dean over the edge, causing him to come inside the angel. Panting hard he pulled his spent dick out and flopped down next to his angel. Not minding the mess, he pulled Castiel to him, the angel laid his head on Dean's chest trying to catch his breath.

Once their breathing slowed, and Dean was nearly asleep, Dean looked down at Cas and Said "Dont leave Cas, I want to wake up like this." He smiled at the thought of waking up like this, in the arms of the man he loved. Wait LOVED? There was no way he loved the angel with bright blue eyes and amazing body. Okay maybe he did, but he would never admit it out loud, he wasn't ready to risk his and Cas's friendship with a relationship.

Little did Dean know Cas was thinking the same thing, worried he'd scare Dean off by having what Dean so ofter called a "Chick flick moment".

"I'm not going anywhere, Dean." The angel replied happy to feel wanted by his human, and with the confirmation he'd wake up with Cas by his side Dean let sleep take him.

Both men lay atop the covers of the crappy motel bed, held close in a lovers embrace. They stayed like that till morning, not even noticing when Sam walked into the motel carrying diner food from a few towns over.

"Finally" he thought as he seen Dean fast asleep, and Cas watching over him, fully entranced by the hunter. He put the food down and went to his own bed, not even bothering to turn any lights on, as he fell asleep in his own crappy motel bed.


	2. Wincest

"Dean! Seriously, would you just look at me?" Sam nearly screamed at his older brother.

"Why Sam? Why do you think you love me all of a sudden?" Dean was scared, and disgusted at his brother's admittance of his love for his older brother. It happened not 10 minutes ago, Sam was pacing when Dean walked in their home of the week, in other words, another crap motel. Dean had asked what was wrong and without thinking Sam had spit out what had been on his mind. 'I'm in love with my older brother' Sam had whispered so softly that Dean had wondered if he'd herd him correctly. That just ended in a huge fight

"I've known Dean," Sam growled. He knew it was wrong but he's loved him since he was a teenager. He still remembered the day he put a name to his feelings. The boys were in the motel they were they lived for the time, while they hunted a windigo down in Utah. Dean had gotten cut up quite a bit and needed stitches, so he pulled off his shirt and pants, sitting in nothing but his boxers. Sam's body chose then to react, feeling himself get hard beneath his own jeans, he tried his best to hide it and fix his brother up. However, when he kneeled down to tend to a particularly large gash in Deans thigh he couldn't take it anymore. He could feel the heat radiating from Dean's body. See the slight bulge of Dean's soft dick and started wondering how it would look full, and throbbing. Wondering how it would feel to have his big brother's dick buried deep inside of him.

He had always wondered if he was gay, but never being able to experiment the way normal kids could he was never for sure. So, when he got harder than he'd ever been before at the thought of his big brother's dick he knew something was going on. Knowing he was attracted to his big BROTHER was a whole other ordeal. He finished what he was doing and ran to the bathroom, complaining about having dirt matted in his hair, which was true, but not the real issue.

He spent his time in the shower thinking about his brother moaning his name as he came inside of him, and how his big brother would look hard and panting. His dick drooling as he begged Sammy to give him a blow job. Sam came in a matter of minutes, with a quiet moan. When Sam walked out of the bathroom Dean was staring at him like he was a monster, or like he knew what he had just done and why. Like he knew that he was the reason Sam had been so hard, and came so easily.

Later that night when their dad came home with dinner from the nearest diner Dean and Sam chowed down, and Sam being only 14 ate enough to feed a small army, but all he was was a growing boy. After they finished eating John went to the bar he'd seen down the street a ways from their motel. Dean and Sam were once again left alone, Dean gave Sam big hug and they crawled in bed together, the way they had since they were small. Dean always there to protect little Sammy.

Then in the middle of the night when Dean rolled over and wrapped his arm around Sam and Sam felt at home, for the first time in a long time, Sam was finally able to put a name to the feelings he'd had for a long time. Love, Sam loved his 18 year old brother. He fell asleep happier than he had been in years with his brother arm draped around his waist.

He went to collage to get away from Dean, to sort out his heart. He met Jess and forgot momentarily about his brother and his long love for him. He forgot about being gay and his fucked up family. He was happy, but never as much so as the day Sam realized his feelings for Dean. Then the day came where Dean popped up in the middle of the night and made Sam go with him to find their father. He recalled his feelings for his brother on that trip and they never faltered after that. After the hunt he went home to Jess burning alive on the ceiling just like his mother had when he was only 6 months old.

He stayed hunting with his brother after that, hiding his every growing feelings for years. Through them dying and being brought back, through angels and demons, Sam loved him through it all. All while it being completely oblivious to Dean. He never meant for Dean to find out it was his own dirty little secret. Often jacking off in the shower to images of his older brother.

"Sam god dammit answer me!" Dean yelled. Sam hadn't even realized Dean had spoken he was too lost in thoughts and memories. "What do you mean you've known?" Dean asked for what he felt to be the millionth time.

"I realized I was in love with you that time we fought the windigo in Utah. I was 14 Dean, I knew then." Sam was quiet but stern. Making sure to get his point across.  
"What about Jess?" Dean asked, quieter now than he's been all night.

"She was something to keep my mind off you, Dean." He couldn't look at his older brother now, it wasn't right. He knew he'd be better off not letting Dean-

Sam was cut off by Dean grabbing his chin and gently pulling his chin up to meet his olive stare. When their eyes met Dean sighed, "Fuck it." He closed his eyes and leaned in kissing his little brother softly at first, deepening the kiss as time went by. Eventually they had to pull apart to breath.

"Dean?" Sam breathed when he realized he was hard and didn't want his brother to find out and be grossed out.

"Don't talk Sammy," Dean replied stepping forward so that they were nearly completely touching. When Dean moved Sam realized he was just as hard as Sam himself was.

"Dean are you-" Sam was cut off by the moan he made when Dean grabbed him. "Please Dean," Sam begged. He was definitely not above begging when it came to his brother.

"We have to go to the bed," Dean gasped when he felt Sam's dick twitch beneath his hand.

"Don't tease me Dean, I'm not an object you use for your own enjoyment, I'm not getting on that bed until you tell me what we're doing," Sam said sternly despite the fact that his mind and body was screaming at him to not let this stop. His heart meant more than either of them.

"I want you Sammy, I have for years. I thought I was a monster, a creep, I thought you'd hate me if you ever knew but I love you. I love you a lot." Dean said staring directly into Sam's eyes. Watching his reaction, drinking in his every movement.

When Dean blinked Sam pounced. Picking his brother up in a fireman carry to the bed. Sure it was only a full, but they could work with that right? Sam put Dean on the bed carefully and moved to hover over top of him. Watching Dean carefully, Sam made sure this was okay. Dean's eye's where the size of softballs, fogged with lust, and his pupils where taking up all but a small sliver of his irises.

Then they we're kissing. Sam didn't know if he leaned in or Dean dragged him down to him, all he knew was their mouth we're connected in a passionate kiss. The kiss seemed to last forever before the boys had to break apart to breath.

"Fuck me," Dean gasped as soon as they broke apart. He was gulping down air like he usually did pie.

"Are- are you sure Dean? We don't have to." Sam said once again against the intensity his body was giving him to dive right in.

"Please Sammy, I want you inside of me." Dean was begging. He was begging for Sam.

In the matter of seconds both men were naked and laying on the bed once again kissing passionately. When Sam reached over and grabbed the lube he kept in his duffel bag. Dean just watched surprised, has Sam done this before? It didn't really matter he was with Dean now.

"Hurry Sammy, I want you so bad." Dean was breathless watching Sam coat his fingers in the coo water-based gel. He leaned forward kissing Dean once before slipping his index finger in slowly. Watching Dean to make sure he didn't hurt him. Dean seemed to enjoy it, bucking his hips to the point where he was meeting every thrust.  
Sam slowed to a stop and added another finger repeating the steps till he had 4 fingers inside Dean, stretching him out for his little brother's dick.

Once Sam felt his brother was worked enough, he coated his dick in the cool gel, wincing at the cold that overcame his warm rock hard erection. He tossed the lube off to the side and lines himself up to his big brother's entrance. When he looked up and caught Dean's eye, he noticed they were clouded with something he'd never seen in his brothers eyes before. There was love, and passion, honesty, desperation, and lust. Lust for Sammy. The lust Sam had been dreaming about for the last 10 years.

He slowly pushed himself inside of Dean, watching closely at his face for any hint of pain or pleasure. It switched quickly for pain to pleasure. Before Sam could even react, Dean arched his back silently begging for more. So Sam pulled out and slowly thrust back in. Slowly gaining speed making a rhythm, a rhythm Dean was meeting with each thrust.

Watching Dean like that below him, writhing in pleasure each and every time he thrust into him was like a dream come true. After all those years of wet dreams and masturbation, it was all finally coming true. It was positively worth the wait.

A near scream broke Sam out of his thoughts, he looked down at Dean whose mouth was open and opaque fluid still oozing out of his dick. The sight pushed Sam to the edge he spilled his seed into his older brother as he moaned his name over and over. He stopped thrusting and pulled out, he laid down and looked over at his brother.

The thin sheen of sweat that covered most of his upper body made him shine and look so hot. Sam wondered if Dean knew how hot he was without ever even trying. Sure his brother said he was good looking and had an arrogant attitude, but Sam knew most of it was just an act. A ruse that he made so no one knew just how soft he was, but Sam knew the truth. He'd always known, even if Dean tried to fool him too.

Dean caught his little brother staring at him and he tried to speak to him, but he was staring at him and seemed to be lost in his own head. "Sammy," he repeated softly, reaching up to cup the younger man's cheek gently. To Dean's surprise Sam leaned into his hand and smiled, revealing his amazing adorable dimples.

"Don't leave me, I need you. This has been the best night of my life. I never thought it would happen, and now that it is I never want it to end." He surprised Dean by speaking his mind so effortlessly. Dean didn't know how else to comfort the man that he realized he loved to much, the man that meant the world to him, so he leaned in and kissed his brother.

Lips working together and tongues swirling together, they got lost in each other's mouths. Making out like teenagers, when was the last time Dean had done the simple act? He didn't know and he didn't care, he was doing it now, with Sammy.

Neither Sam nor Dean knew how they could be so happy. Granted Dean knew more from having a normal happy domestic life for the first 4 years of his life, but it hadn't affected his ways any. Where Sam had only ever knew the life of a hunter. Sure he went to college for 4 years, but he was still a hunter at heart, and still deeply in love with his brother. Finding love in such a way was bliss to them. Their own weird happily ever after.


	3. Samifer

Lucifer had finally found his next best vessel. The brother of the man he loved, whom of which was also his true vessel. Lucifer had never wanted to take Sam as his Vessel, he didn't want to harm the boy, he was in love with him, so deeply in love with him. When they we're in hell together they spent a lot of their time talking and getting to know each other. That's the part Sam didn't remember, the bonding, the only part Lucifer wanted him to remember.

They spent so much of their time fighting with their brothers, Sam with Adam and Lucifer with Micheal, that they didn't get much tortured Sam, he hurt him so bad. He practically shredded Sam's poor soul, his beautiful soul. When Sam got out Lucifer was left alone, thinking about the feelings he had for the younger Winchester. He put a name to it later when he got out and seen Sam with a girl. He was mad, jealous even.

He went after Adam, knowing he could last and not kill the vessel like he did with his previous one. Once settled into his new home, Lucifer went in search of Sam once again. He found him later that day, by following Cas. His brother Castiel was always with the Winchester boys, it made him wonder if his little brother had a crush on one of them too. The way he acted around Dean sure made it seem like it, he acted as if he'd be broken if he wasn't with Dean.

He caught sight of Sam later, coming out of the bunker and looking around for any sight of anything suspicious before heading to his older brothers impala. That's when he decided to make his move, he 'poofed' himself in the car with Sam after about 5 minutes of Sam driving. Sam had been listening to AC/DC the music turned way up as he drove down the road. He'd never admit it to his brother, but he actually like the music they always listened to. He turned to look over and seen his brother Adam in the passenger seat, but Sam knew it couldn't be Adam, there was only one person.

Lucifer. "Hello, Sam," Lucifer said with a smile. "How have you been? It's been a few years. I've missed you."

Sam swerved off the road and parked the car in a rush. Careful not to hurt his brothers precious baby. He got out and rounded the car as Lucifer also got out. "What hare you doing here Lucifer?"Sam had tried to put acid into his voice but all there was calmness or happiness if that's what you'd rather call it.

Lucifer looked hurt and proud all in one. He knew Sam wasn't happy to see him, but he wasn't calling Dean or trying to kill him either. That was a good sign. "I - I missed you Sam," Lucifer said as he blushed. He seemed sincere, and quite shy.

The fact shocked Sam, did Lucifer really miss him, or was he trying to get Sam to be his vessel again? That's when he was kissed, by the devil. He was shocked, and happy. His lips moved in sync to Lucifer's. He was kissing him, and it felt so.. right. He was sad when the other man pulled away, the absence of those warm, soft lips made him feel empty inside.

"I love you Sam, I have for a very long time. You may not know it, but I never hurt you in hell. It was always Micheal, I tried to stop him. We used to sit in the cage and talk. We got to know each other pretty well. You knew all my deepest darkest secrets. I fell in love with you. I don't want you as my vessel. I want you as my lover and my boyfriend." Lucifer stopped obviously shocked by his own words.

It through Sam off, but surprisingly Sam felt the same. Instead of words Sam leaned in and kissed Lucifer once again. He put all the passion, honesty, and love into the kiss. He wanted to be with Lucifer, the devil. Wow, how would Dean react to that? He didn't care.

All of a sudden he was pinned to the side of the car. Lucifer's hand roaming Sam's body and Sam's roaming Lucifer's. To Sam's surprise he felt himself growing hard. He wanted Lucifer and wanted him now. When Lucifer's hand grazed over Sam's quickly hardening erection Sam moaned making it obvious he wanted fucked. Lucifer grinned evilly and pinned Sam's hands to the side of the black 67 impala taking control. He pressed himself against Sam, showing the other man that he to was getting hard. Sam moaned against Lucifer's lips once again.

Lucifer let one of Sam's hands go and moved it over to grab Sam's hard erection. He was bigger than Lucifer would have thought, but he didn't focus on that, he stroked the man as best as he could through his jeans. Sam thrust against his boyfriends hand, making Lucifer growl. Sam's dick twitched at the sound of Lucifer growling, he was so vocal and Sam loved that. Sam reached out and grabbed Lucifer's dick, stroking him at the same speed he was doing to Sam.

Lucifer moaned again as Sam grabbed him, he never thought this would be happening, he loved this. He never wanted it to stop, but he wanted to be inside Sam he wanted to feel Sam and be able to fuck him. He wanted to make Sam come, as he screamed the name of his he slammed his mouth against the younger Winchester's and kissed him, before spinning him around and kissing his neck. Sam relished the feeling of Lucifer's lips on his neck, sucking. He would definitely have a hickey later.

When Lucifer reached around and unbuttoned Sam's jeans Sam ground his ass into Lucifer's front. That just made Lucifer all the more desirous, he made haste of Sam's Jeans, which Sam had to step out of. Along with his boxers. Then it was Lucifer's turn. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled them down to expose his stiffening erection. They needed lube, but the old fashioned way would have to do.

He had Sam spit in his hand, then he did the same. Coating his stiff dick it the saliva he lined himself up with Sam's hole he just shoved himself in, Sam groaned but didn't stop him. So Lucifer started to thrust, not at all being gentle, knowing Sam liked it rough. When Lucifer pounded into Sam's prostate all pain disappeared leaving only pleasure in its wake. Sam moaned and started moving his hips to meet every thrust Lucifer made.

The way Sam moved turned Lucifer on even more than he already was. He always wondered what it would be like to be inside Sam and now that he was here, he never wanted it to end. He pounded into Sam harder wanting him to come. Wanting to be the one to make the man reach the peak of pleasure. He wanted to feel Sam's muscles clench around his dick, and help Lucifer come right along with him. He wanted them to feel it together. He also wanted to feel Sam's throbbing, dick in his hand. He knew it would help Sam come if he grabbed him and jerked him off while he pounded into him, so he did. Sam moaned as he felt Lucifer's hand wrap around his drooling dick.

Lucifer's hand caught up to the rhythm they already had. Sam was reaching his orgasm in giant strides, but he refused to come, he wanted to keep going but he was on the edge and he couldn't hold back anymore. He came all over the passenger side of the impala with a loud moan. Goodness, he had never had an orgasm so good.

As his orgasm induced high started to fall his herd Lucifer's cried and he knew he was coming too. It made him happy to know he made Lucifer come, but he was also sad. He didn't want their time together to come to an end. It meant he'd go away and they wouldn't see each other for a while. Sam would have to go back to the motel where his brother was waiting. He didn't want to go back, he wanted to spend the rest of the day, if not longer, with his lovers arms around him and their lips together in a passionate kiss.

He didn't want to tell the other man goodbye, he wished they could run away together, even if just for a little while, but he knew if he disappeared even for a little while with Deans precious impala his brother would hunt him down, even if it was to the ends of the Earth. That was the last thing he needed; Dean questioning is whereabouts and getting in his business. He'd kill Sam if he knew about him and Lucifer. They'd have to keep it a secret, if they wanted it to last of course, or they'd both end up dead.

He'd been so lost in thought he hadn't realized Lucifer had pulled out of him redressed them both, turned Sam around and was staring at him. "Sorry, what?" Sam asked.

"I said, I enjoyed that Sam." Lucifer said with apprehension.

"So did I, I enjoyed it a lot actually."

"Does that mean we can do it again?" Lucifer acted like a kid in a candy store. His eye's lit up and he looked so excited and happy. He didn't seem to want to part ways with Sam either.

"Any time, I'll just have to sneak away from Dean and Cas for a while to meet up with you. I don't want you to go. I want to be with you Lucifer. I love you," Sam said gazing into the hazel eyes of Lucifer. His sweet lover, who knew the devil could have such a heart and be so sweet. Who knew he'd fall for the fallen angel?

Lucifer dove back in to kiss Sam again, he kissed him for what felt like minutes, and when he finally pulled away he whispered against Sam's lips, "I love you too Sam, more than you'll ever know." With that Lucifer raised his hand to Sam's forehead, but Sam wasn't nervous at all, he trusted Lucifer. When Lucifer's fingertips touched Sam's forehead, he blinked and all the memories from hell came back, but this time they didn't break him they heeled him.

Sam smiled as he rummaged through the memories, he never knew he and Lucifer had become so close. He had fallen for him in hell, he just didn't remember it. That saddened him, he wished he'd remembered it all along, he'd have gotten him out a long time ago instead of leaving him in there. Tears came to his eyes at the realization that Lucifer had stayed in hell being Micheal and Adams play toy for years. It made him sick, and he couldn't understand how Lucifer still wanted anything to do with him after that.

"Because I love you, that's why I still want to be with you." Lucifer was an inch from Sam and was cupping his face. Had he been reading Sams mind? Or could he read his face? Either way it eased Sam's conscious, it made him feel better. Lucifer had a way to make things better it seemed.

"I love you too Lucifer, we'll prove it to everyone that you're not a bad guy. You just have a bad reputation with lots of bad stories." Sam looked into the eyes of his lover once again. He was glad to see the love in the eyes of his boyfriend. They got in the back of the impala and cuddled in the backseat for an hour making small talk, getting to know more about each other than they had during their month in hell.

That was until Sam had no choice to go back to Dean, for he'd been gone for 3 hours and Dean was bound to be pissed. He was suppose to be going to get food from the nearest diner, a sloppy cheese burger and pie for Dean, and a salad for himself. He told Dean it would have taken an hour tops, but he'd been caught up in Lucifer to the point he hadn't been watching the time.

"I have to go, Luc," Sam said reluctantly. He really didn't want to go, but he knew he had no choice.

"I know sweetheart," Lucifer replied with a forced smile. They got into the front seat and Sam started the engine. He looked over at his lover once more before pulling out onto the empty road. When he held his hand out Lucifer took it without hesitation, making Sam smile big and wide. Lucifer rode with him until it was time for Sam to pull into the driveway of the motel and he flew off with a single look towards Sam. Little did he know Sam was already planning time with him again.

Sam couldn't wait till he got to see his boyfriend again, he was looking forward to it all day after they had parted ways. Thinking about what to say, what to do, and how to get rid of Dean and Cas for a couple hours. He knew a way, he'd send them off to look into the hunt they we're working on. For once he was thankful for blood sucking vampires.

Later that night when Dean and Cas went to the stake out the abandoned motel across town, the one they thought the vampires where living, Sam called Lucifer to him. Lucifer popped in and just stared at Sam surprised to hear from him again so soon. He didn't question it though, he walked up to Sam and kissed him, kissed him with all the passion he possessed.

While making out with the younger Winchester, Lucifer made quick work of Sam's jeans. Unbuttoning and unzipping them, before sliding them down and off Sam's legs. The pants where quickly followed by Sam's boxers. Once they we're also off, Lucifer pulled back to look into Sam's eyes before dropping to his knees and putting Sam hard erection in his mouth. Lucifer was teasing Sam, only sucking on the tip, sliding his tongue over the slit, never fully taking Sam. Finally after what felt like hours Lucifer slipped Sam fully into his mouth, so far that his nose was up against Sams lower stomach. Lucifer didn't choke or cough like he should have been with Sam's dick down his throat. Sam guessed he just didn't have a gag reflax, but before he could think to much about it Lucifer's cheeks hollowed from sucking, and made a sucking motion, along with humming along to Carry On My Wayward Son.

Sam came in minutes, faster than he had even as a teenager. He came with a cry, and Lucifer snagged him up as his legs gave out, pulling him to the bed farthest from the door to cuddle. That was until they heard the impala pull up outside, signaling that Dean and Cas we're back, which was also Lucifer's cue to leave, kissing Sam one last time before flying off.

Sam thought about his boyfriend as the doors to the impala slammed shut and the key to the motel jiggled in the lock. His back was up against the headboard of his bed, and his legs we're under the covers. He hadn't noticed that his boxers were back on until he looked down and seen them. Dean walked in followed by Cas who just looked at Sam with curious expressions. Sam figured he looked like shit, and they could probably smell sex in the air, but he didn't care. He was happy to be with Lucifer and he didn't give a fuck was his brother or his brothers 'boyfriend' thought. He just snuggled down into the covers that smelled like his lover, without a word to either of them as he drifted off to sleep.

Dean didn't know who he'd been with, but he knew Sam had been with someone, for his lips we're bruised, he had hickeys all over his neck and chest, and he had a 'freshly fucked' look plastered on his stupid face. Dean was happy Sam finally found a girl to be with even if just for the night. The kid needed it, but if only Dean knew the "girl" Sam had been with was not a woman at all, or even human for that matter. No, Sam was this an Angel. Sam was with Lucifer.


	4. Destiel 2

All Dean heard through the wall in his room was grunting and the squeaking of bed springs. He would have assumed somebody was jacking off, but this person was Castiel. The Happy Meal, ex-angel, and virgin. Dean didn't even think Castiel knew what masturbation was, no less how to do it. So there was no way, right?

The longer Dean thought about it the more he realized his dick was getting hard in his pants. Since when did Cas turn him on? He was straight for fuck sake! He refused for even a second to believe he was even a little gay. The Winchester attitude never seemed to fail.

All of a sudden the door to his bedroom opened, and there stands Cas. He's sweating and missing his first 2 layers of attire along with his tie, he looks weary. He looks so frustrated, Dean automatically thinks _maybe I was wrong._

"Can you help me? I think it will work better with you." Cas says not meeting Dean's eyes. Oh shit, was Cas outright asking him to get him off? There was no way!

"Uh," Dean hesitated. "Sure, I guess." Dean gets up and walked to Cas who quickly turns on his heels and walked next door to his own room. It still shocked Dean that Castiel's room was so bare. Granted, he hadn't been human for but a month, therefore he didn't really have many belongings, but Dean felt out of place in such a bare room.

Cas felt ashamed. He couldn't even make a bed. He had asked Dean for help with everything when he first became human, but he knew Dean was getting annoyed by constantly being asked how something works. So Castiel stopped.

When Cas looked back up to Dean, he realized the other man's face was bright red and he appeared nervous. What was wrong with Dean? That was all Cas had to time to think about, before Dean was kissing him. He hadn't even realized Dean had moved no less grabbed his hips and pulled him in to lock lips. Cas then realized he wanted this. He wanted to be in Dean's arms, with Dean's mouth on his.

As they kissed, Dean reached up and unbuttoned Cas's dress shirt. One button at a time, slowly exposing Cas's chest completely. Before slipping it off his shoulders, down his arms, and off his body. Dean noticed one thing as the shirt fell to the floor; Cas had beautiful pale skin.

Castiel noticed his jeans were getting tight. Dean had told him about this before, what was it called? 'Turned on' that was what he thought he recalled Dean saying, but he wasn't for sure. He could possibly ask?

He pulled away and looked at Dean who was seemingly shocked to have been kissed back so forcefully by the angel. "Dean?" Cas questioned.

"Ca-Cas?" Dean stammered in response to Castiel.

"What is this?" Cas continued to question.

"What is what, Cas?"

That's when Cas turned just a little, enough to show Dean the bulge in Castiel's dress pants. The bulge Dean knew was Castiel's dick. That's what Cas was probably asking about. It had have been.

"Cas," Dean sighed, The thought of getting Cas hard turned him on more. He was turned on by a dude! A friggin dude! Although, Dean thought, Castiel isn't a dude. He's Cas, and he's an angel.

Fuck it, he's turned on, has been since hearing Castiels grunts and groans. So why try to lie to himself? He didn't have to say it aloud.

Dean stepped forward closing the gap between himself and Cas. When he leaned forward for a kiss he also brought his hand forward cupping Castiel's erection through his slacks, causing the other man to moan into Dean's mouth. When Dean pulled back he left his lips close enough to brush against Castiel's as he spoke.

"You're so hard Cas," Dean breathed, letting his words mix with Castiel's rapid breathing.

With that he started stroking Cas as best as he could through his pants as their foreheads rested together. Castiel was thrusting his hips in sync with Dean's thrusts, and moaning every so often.

Dean wanted Cas in his hand, he wanted to feel Cas's swollen throbbing member. Therefore, he stopped his movements and moved his hand up slightly, enough to get to the button and zipper of Cas's slacks.

Dean finally got the button and zipper undone and started pulling the other man's pants down, only to be stopped by Castiel putting his hand on Dean's.

"What-What are you doing?" Castiel panted.

"I want to please you," Dean replied. "Trust me Cas."

Without a word Cas moved his hand and allowed Dean to continue. Once Cas's pants were down and off, Dean shuffled him backwards until he landed on the bed,and with that he pulled Cas's boxers off as well.

Shock was all Cas could manage. Why were they on their bed? Then he remembered why he asked Dean in here in the first place, he'd have to bring it up now.

"De-" He couldn't finish his words or his thoughts for Dean was snaking his arms up under the angel's thighs and pulling them up to wrap his arms nearly all the way around them. His legs practically on Dean's shoulders. Putting his face directly in the line of Cas's throbbing, twitching erection.

"Yes?" Dean breathed, aiming directly for Castiel's dick, knowing his warm breath would drive the ex-angel crazy with need.

"Pl-please Dean," was all Castiel could manage to stutter out. Luckily that was all he needed for Dean to wrap his warm, wet mouth onto his sensitive member.

Dean never thought he would be doing this to another guy. A blow job, he didn't get these that often. Maybe 3 or 4, but this one was one he was GIVING. He knew damn well the angel had never gotten one of these, and for that he was proud. He'd be the first to fuck the angel, be the first to give him a blow job, the first to make him come, the first to give him this kind of pleasure.

A human, doing this to an angel. A few years ago he had laughed in his brother's face for the fact that angels didn't exist. Now, here he was with one's dick in his mouth.

Castiel moaned and bucked into Dean's mouth. He didn't know it would feel like this, but he never wanted it to end now.

After what felt like seconds, but he knew it was much longer he felt this warmth start to build in his stomach and lower abdomen.

"Dean some-something's happening," Castiel warned.

The thought of Cas coming made Dean's dick twitch. He sped up his mouth, sucking a little harder, and humming around Cas's erection.

Cas knew something was about to happen he just didn't know what. That was until he felt his dick pulsing in Dean's mouth.

He still wasn't sure what had happened exactly. Even as Dean released Castiel's spent dick, and swallowed.

Dean stood up and wiped the spit and come from his mouth. Readjusting himself while Cas regained his composure after his first ever orgasm.

Cas was happy, he felt so much lighter. That was until he looked down and seen the same bulge in Dean's jeans. He wanted to please Dean the same way Dean had please him only moments ago.

When he stepped forward to kiss Dean once more, feeling the bulge brush against his hip, making him realize how much Dean had enjoyed himself.

He was about to drop to his knees when Dean stopped him. Dean had other plans. Ones much more vulgar. Ones that ended with his dick up Cas's ass.

Cas followed Dean's lead back to the bed, and followed orders when he was told to lay on his back and spread his legs. He wanted to give Dean the same pleasure Dean gave him, at whatever cost. A cold finger brushing between his cheeks pulling him from his reverie. He then realized how nervous he truly was.

Dean had crouched down next to the bed and grabbed the lube from his pocket. Putting some on his fingers before spreading Cas's cheeks and brushed one slicked up finger around the tight ring of muscle. He felt Cas go stiff, and decided to still and make sure Cas was okay with this. Where angel's, or ex-angels for that matter,even aloud to do this?

"Cas, are you okay?"

"Yes Dean, please continue," Cas said making himself relax.

Still questioning, Dean pushed his finger in very slowly letting Cas get used to the feeling. After a moment and a slight nod from Cas he started thrusting his finger in and out. He knew Cas was uncomfortable and he figure it was time to give him some pleasure.

Dean crooked his finger just right so it grazed Cas's prostate. Cas's hips bucked up instantly, silently begging for more.

"Oh. De-Dean please!" Cas panted.

Dean smiled knowing Cas was asking for more! Meaning he liked it! He was so glad to be the one making this so pleasurable for Cas.

He pulled his fingers out causing Cas to whimper at the loss. That was until Dean added another finger, scissoring Cas even farther open.

It stung for a moment, but then Dean was brushing over that spot inside of him making him buck and moan. Cas wanted more, this still wasn't enough.

"Dean, m-more! Please Dean?" Castiel begged. Dean complied and added another finger, continuing to stretch Cas open.

Doing this made Dean harder than he could remember ever being. Even during puberty it wasn't this hard and painful. He still had his clothes on, and he wanted them off. He wanted to fuck Cas.

He was shocked at that realization, but he soon realized he'd wanted it for a while. Cas was hot, he never thought before he acted. He was so innocent.

Once he thought Cas's entrance was stretched enough he pulled his fingers out and tugged his shirt off over his head. Cas let out a gasp making Dean aware of the fact that he was being watched.

He slowly trailed his hands down, keeping his eyes trained on Castiel's face. Watching as Cas's breath hitched when he got his pants down, making the tent in his boxers much more prominent.

Dean paused to step out of his jeans, then start pulling his boxers off, slowly letting his hard erection spring free. In a pool around his ankles, his boxers lay discarded just as his jeans were.

Stepping forward Dean grabbed Cas and helped him up onto his knees before laying in the spot Cas had been previously taking up.

He reached over and grabbed the lube, squeezing some into his palm before generously coating his erect member and laying back against the pillows.

"Cas," Dean called in a deep, raspy, lust filled voice making Castiel nearly moan. "you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Dean please. What must I do?" Cas questioned, sounding desperate.

"You sit here," Dean replied gesturing to his lap.

Without a word Cas moved and was suddenly straddling Dean's hips. He slowly settled down, letting Dean's member stretch him open to accommodate his larger size.

He sat there for a moment, partially to adjust to the size of Dean's dick, and partially for instruction for what to do next. While waiting he looked down, realizing he was hard once more. He'd been too blinded by pleasure to notice the ache in his lower body.

He felt Dean grab his hips, and pull him up slightly, Cas followed suit. He then felt Dean push him back down, making the Winchester growl.

He soon got the idea and started moving himself. Up down, up down, making both him and Dean moan, groan, and growl quite often. Not long after this started he felt a wave of pleasure surge through him in waves as each thrust brushed into his prostate.

They had a steady pace, a pace that got a bit sloppy as they got closer and closer to climax. Both men were holding off, wanting this pleasure to last. Neither of them knowing something could feel so amazing.

Cas came first, covering Dean in his seed. As Cas clenched around Dean, it pushed the man over the edge. Dean moaned as he coated Cas's insides with come. Both men were a moaning groaning mess, riding out their orgasm till the last drop.

Afterwards, Cas lifted up off of Dean's spent dick, feeling sated and happy. Although the Winchester was covered in come he was to drained of energy to move, no less get up and clean off.

After a few minutes Castiel regained enough composure to remember what Dean was in his room for in the first place.

"Dean?" Cas hesitated.

"Yes Cas, baby?" Dean replied with a sleepy smile.

"will you help me make my bed now?" Castiel asked messing with the still unmade mattress.

Dean jumped up pulling on his pants and shirt realizing that Cas never wanted to fuck, he hadn't been masturbating, he'd been trying to make his bed!


	5. Weecest

Months had passed, Sam still thought something was going on with Dean. The irresistible 17 year old that every girl wanted had stopped bringing girls home. Any girls, not just cut them down, he stopped all together. Two months ago, Dean was bringing girls home 4 nights a week, but then he cut down and then he didn't bring any.

It wasn't until after about a month, Sam realized Dean wouldn't stay in a room alone with him for more than 5 or 10 minutes. He'd find something to go do, go to the bar, shower, look up a new hunt if they we're finishing up another one. He wouldn't just not be alone with him, he'd avoid Sam completely.

Sam thought he was doing something wrong, he hating knowing Dean was upset with him, or so he thought that was what was wrong, because what else would make Dean not want to be around him so much?

Well Sam intended to find out. When Dean got back from the bar tonight, which he usually did before their father ever even thought about going back to their dingy disgusting motel of the week, he would ask. It was killing him inside thinking Dean didn't want to be brothers anymore. Sam loved Dean, he was the only family he had besides their father, but Dean was the one that had raised him, he was the one that was always there when something didn't go right, or Sam got hurt.

He had a few hours before Dean got back, so he made dinner, a bowl of lucky charms, and went to watch crappy TV. Although, instead of watching TV Sam spend most of his time going over what he was going to say to Dean when he returned home.

He had eventually settled on a way that would get the point across, but wouldn't sound like he was horribly upset. Even if this was eating him up inside, he had to be strong so he wouldn't disappoint Dean.

Sam never got to confront Dean though, for he had fallen asleep on the couch, watching some rerun of a show he couldn't even Dean got back around midnight, and seen his little brother asleep on the couch, his heart swelled. He knew it was wrong to be feeling these things towards your brother, but he couldn't help it.

He'd realized his feelings months ago, when Sam had kissed him on the cheek before going to bed. He knew it meant nothing to Sam, because he was sick, and had taken medicine. Dean knew he'd kissed him because the medicine had made him loopy, but it still made Dean feel fuzzy when he thought about Sam returning the feelings.

Since then the feelings have grown. Not only did he love his brother, he was attracted to him. Every time Sam went on a hunt with Dean and their father and he got hurt, Dean would have to patch him up. Seeing Sam shirtless, or in just his boxers made Dean's dick start up again. He'd have to hurry and stitch Sam and practically run to the bathroom, all while hiding a growing boner.

That wasn't the only time. Dean would be watching TV and Sam would walk out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. Or he'd be sleeping and moan in a way that made Dean wonder what it would sound like if it was muffled by Dean's dick. That really got Dean going, he'd have to run and hide, or cover up, and hope Sam didn't notice.

A few times though, he thought he'd been caught jerking off in the shower. He'd make an excuse to go get a shower, to escape Sam and he'd moan really loud, or cry out while he came, so loud he thought for sure Sam had heard him. Although to Dean's dismay and his luck Sam never did, or he at least never mentioned it.

"Dean," Sam mumbled looking over at his brother. Vision still blurry from sleep.

The sound of his name, on his brother's lips made his heart speed up. Dean could feel the blood rushing to harden his member. He had to get out of there before Sam noticed.

"Heya Sammy, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep, but go to sleep on the bed. That couch can't be comfortable," and with that Dean walked past Sam, and straight into the bathroom shutting and locking the door. He looked down noticing his dick was nearly at a full solute. _Dammit_ he thought.

He started the shower, letting it get hot as he undressed. First his shirt went, exposing his muscles, muscles he got while hunting. Next went his pants, revealing the tent in his boxers, and long built legs. Last but not least went his boxers, making his fully erect cock wiggle as he stepped out of them. He felt better without all the clothing rubbing against his sensitive member.

He got in the warm shower, letting the water run over him. He stood there for a minute collecting his thoughts before he finally reached down to grab his water lubed dick. He held it for a moment letting the first skin on skin contact to wash over him, before he started moving. He knew what he was doing, and the quickest, and most pleasurable ways to please himself.

Although, this time, he couldn't hold back. With thoughts of his brother, on his mind he practically yelled out his brothers name. Casing Sammy to jerk awake and look towards the bathroom where he knew his brother was.

Without hesitation Sam got up from the bed he and Dean shared and walked quietly over to the bathroom. If Dean was in trouble he'd need to be quiet in order not to scare the thing off. So he grabbed the gun next to the bathroom door, and slowly turned the knob. The door opened without a sound, and Sam stepped in, closing the distance between the curtain and himself.

He thought better of just walking in and ripping the curtain open, so he called out. "Dean, are you alright?"

The sound of his brothers voice so close scared Dean to death, but the sound of his name, once more on his brother's lips is what finally pushed him over the edge. He came long and hard, and with a single cry causing his brother to rip the curtain back.

What Sam seen was the last thing he ever expected. Dean was in the shower, his hand on his dick, which was still leaking come, and his face skewed in pleasure. During the pleasure Dean had forgotten Sam was there, he was too busy dwelling in the pleasure that rushed through his body. That was until Sam moaned at least.

When Sam moaned Dean's head snapped up to look at him.

"Shit Sammy!" Dean cried out as he dropped his spent, and now limp dick. Covering himself up in a mix of horror and regret. Sam dropped his eyes and looked away, not moving.

"Sorry Dean, I thought you were in trouble" he said, Dropping his head in shame as he started to back out of the room.

Dean watching his retreat with the look of a wounded puppy plastered on his face instantly felt awful. He forgot about his nakedness as he stepped out of the shower and caught his brother's shoulder as he went to turn and walk away.

Sam tried to shake Dean's hand off and keep walking but he couldn't Dean wasn't budging.

"What do you want De-" Sam snapped turning around but stopped when he looked at Dean. The look on his face was scared and worried and something else Sam couldn't quite put a name on.

"Sam," Dean whispered, nearly inaudible. Only loud enough to let Sam know what was coming. He was almost shocked when Dean's lips met his. All sam could do was moan. How long had Sam wanted this? Wanted to kiss Dean like this?

He remembered it had been when Dean was 16 and the girls had just started hanging all over him. His brothers overly mature look attracted nearly every girl that passed by. They would hang all over him and Sam always wanted to punch them. Dean was his, he always had been. They didn't deserve his big brother, but then again, neither did he.

That's when Dean's lips disappeared from his own. He whimpered and refused to open his eyes, silently praying Dean would bring his lips back.

I'm-I'm sorry Sammy," Dean mumbled. "That was wrong and inappropriate and I'm sorry."

Sam didn't know what else to do besides kiss Dean again. Dean moaned into the kiss and let his hands roam his little brother's body, finally landing at his hips. When his hands landed on Sam's hips he pulled them closer to his own and ground his still unclothed erection against his brothers clothed one. Sam broke the kiss, his head falling back in ecstasy. Giving Dean full access to his neck. What Dean didn't know was that was one of Sam's turn ons. So when Dean sucked on Sam's neck, Sam let out another moan along with bucking his hips back into Dean's. That just made Dean do it more, but this time he bit down on Sam's pulse point. Once more getting the same reaction.

That was until Sam shoved Dean backwards into the wall. Dean's breath exiting with an oomf.

"Well damn, baby boy. I'm not going anywhere," Dean joked as he flipped them around so Sam was the one against the wall.

Sam groaned at the pet name, it made his dick twitch, and him moan. Sam was now only a few inches shorter than Dean so he had no troubles leaning up to plant a kiss on his older brother's lips.

Dean had other ideas though. He broke the kiss by grabbing the hem of Sam's shirt and ripping it over his head. He paused to look at Sam, loving the sight of his 14 year old brother.

Sam started feeling self conscious. He could never be like Dean. Dean was perfect, he was hot, he knew he was hot, he was proud to be who he was. He was sweet too, but no one seen it except Sam. Sam had been the only one Dean had ever really let in.

Sam barely felt Dean grab his chin, but he finally realized when he felt a slow peck on his lips. Then the hand was gone and they were unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. He no longer felt self conscious, he wanted this. He wanted Dean to fuck him.

When Sam's clothes where off Dean fully looked over Sam's completely naked body. Silently loving the hard member jutting out. Ready, waiting, and wanting. Sam dropped to his knees, shocking Dean. He was at perfect level to put Dean in his mouth. The sight made Dean's mouth go dry.

Sam licked a stripe from the base, up the underside, to the head and over the slit. Causing Dean to buck up, searching frantically for friction. Although, Sam had other Ideas. He knew what he was capable of, but Dean had no idea. Sam took Dean whole, without warning. His nose was buried into his other brothers abdomen. Dean's legs gave out, causing him to collapse to the floor in a heap.

Dean's dick slipped out of Sam's mouth with the sudden falling, but Sam quickly regained himself and slipped his mouth back us Dean's length. Fully surrounding Dean once more. Just the feeling of his little brother's mouth on him had Dean close to coming.

"Sam- Sammy, I'm, I'm gonna-" but Sam pulled off Dean's throbbing erection with a slurp looking up to see Dean panting and confused. "Sammy?"

Finish in me Dean, please," Sam said as he bit his lip.

"Oh happily," Dean growled grabbing Sam's wrist and pulling him up to straddle his waist as Sam leaned down planting his lips onto Dean's.

Dean brought his hand up to spread Sam's ass cheeks as his finger slipped inside. Gasping Sam broke the kiss. He didn't know it would sting, but the stinging was already starting to dissipate. He looked down at Dean and got enough courage to move up and down on Dean's finger. Dean liked the sight of Sammy bouncing up and down on top of him.

Suddenly when Sam went up the finger disappeared from inside of him, but before he could say anything he could feel it lined back up at his entrance. When he pushed down, accepting the finger back inside him he realized there was a second finger now. He liked the way they filled him.

After a while there was 4 fingers inside him, and they were pushing right up against his prostate making him a moaning, groaning, pleasure filled bundle of nerves. It felt so good, but Sam still wanted more. He needed more. He needed his big brother inside of him.

"Dean, fuck me, Please." Sam begged.

Dean happily complied extracting his fingers from inside of his little brother before spitting in his own hand and bringing it down to coat his, throbbing, drooling cock. He spent a moment to long pumping because he heard Sam moaning again. Dean lined himself up with Sammy's stretched entrance.

Sam knew what to do, it slowly settled himself down on his brothers dick. It stung, it was bigger than Dean's fingers, but it felt so good. After a second he realized the pain was gone a started moving and bouncing.

Dean was so pleased. His brother was so tight and warm, he knew if he wasn't careful he was going to come soon.

Big lot of good that did. Before either of them knew what was happening Sam was coming all over Dean's chest, pushing Dean over the edge. Filling Sam up with a moan, Dean collapsed back onto the floor, pulling Sam ontop of him.

"Goddamn Sammy."

"Goddamn is right Dean."

Getting up Sam wandered into the bathroom to clean up leaving Dean covered in come, cold, and on the floor alone.


	6. Megstiel

Okay, sure Meg was the daughter of his friends worst enemy. The daughter of the one they'd been trying to kill since he murdered the Winchester's mom, Mary. Meg's a demon, she's killed more than any of them knew, more than any of the boys wanted to guess. She's tried to kill Dean, Sam, and their father John on a multitude of occasions, but there was something about her that Castiel liked.

Whenever Meg was around Castiel was happy. Everyone assumed he like Dean, no he liked Meg. The beautiful Meg Masters. Cas knew Meg was a demon, the complete opposite from him, but he liked her he liked her a lot. She made him blush, she made him happy, she did a lot of things to him things Castiel couldn't quite understand.

Meg had asked Cas to meet her here, she said they needed to talk, talk about what Castiel did not know. He had finally gotten away from the Winchesters, and flew to the abandoned warehouse in Newton, North Carolina. He was dressed in his usual attire; white dress shirt, dark blue suit jacket and pants, brown trench coat, and blue tie tied backwards. Thousands of years old, angel grace, and being an angel, and he STILL couldn't figure out how to tie a tie.

This place was huge, so many rooms and space available. When Castiel flew into the old warehouse the first thing he noticed was it was falling apart at the seams. The windows were busted, the paint was chipping, the walls and ceiling was cracked and broken. He was confused as to why Meg would want to meet here, somewhere so old, and unattractive.

Cas had been waiting here for over an hour. He was starting to wonder if it was all a trap when Meg stepped through one of the many doorways in the room. Right into Castiel's line of sight. She was beautiful, she was in a slim fitting black dress and black flats. Her shoulder length blond hair was hanging in curls. Perfectly framing her face, or so Cas thought.

Meg wanted him here to see if he reciprocated her feelings. She knew she was in the wrong for falling in love with an angel, but she couldn't help it. His friends had tried to kill her and her father over and over, but they did the same to them, so she figured it was pretty even.

Anyhow, all she wanted was Cas, he was so handsome, even if he always had on the same damn clothes every time she seen him. She walked up to him without a word, until she was about a foot away, and stopped. She looked into those beautiful eyes of her crush. Blue, like the ocean, blue like the sky, shiny, dark, and light all in one. They looked like they've seen everything, yet nothing at all, at the same time.

She knew she was in too deep if he didn't feel the same about her, but she wasn't focusing on the bad what ifs, only the good. She knew her father would frown on her if he knew about her love for the angel, but she didn't care she loved that damn angel so much.

Castiel was watching her closely, he could see all the emotions she was feeling flash across her face as she thought. Fear, love, adoration, sadness, but he was stuck on love. Who did she love? Was it him? Did Meg love him? Was that what he felt towards her? As he was thinking Meg had made her decision. She leaned forward and softly planted her lips on Cas', pulling him out of his reverie.

He was shocked at first, but soon recovered. He deepened the kiss by closing the foot gap that still separated them. Meg felt like she was on cloud nine, she wrapped her arms around Castiel's neck pulling him closer. When she did, she noticed how hard Cas was, and he didn't even seem to acknowledge it.

"Cas, Cas hold up" She panted when she finally broke the kiss. She looked into the angel's blue eyes she could see the lust clouding them, but he didn't seem to act on it. So she did, she reached down and grabbed his hard dick, squeezing a little, just enough to tease. She was rewarded with a moan from Cas.

She started to peel his trench coat off along with with suit jacket as her hands made their way up his chest and over his shoulders. The jackets were about to his elbows when she grabbed his tie with one hand pulled him down to her lips, causing Castiel to moan against her mouth. The jackets fell to the floor with a small thud.

She back them up so that Cas was pinned up against the wall, but that didn't last long. He spun them around, acting on instinct. His mouth never leaving hers as they made their way to the wall. She moaned, and wrapped her legs around his waist giggling when he hitched her legs up, holding her close. She rather enjoyed being pinned between Castiel and the wall.

Meg pulled her shirt off, giving Castiel more access to her skin. He kissed and sucked his way along her chest to her bra covered breasts. Her head fell back as she moaned again, letting him know he was doing it right, and to keep going. He unclasped her bra and dragged it down her arms grinning as bare nipples grazed his clothed chest. Meg didn't seem to like that as she all but ripped his his shirt open grinning at the bare skin that greeted her as each button popped open.

Castiel put Meg down, both racing to undress the rest of the way. Meg pulled her pants and underwear off as Cas pulled his pants and boxers off. They grinned at each other as meg jumped into the angel's arms once more, allowing herself to be pinned to the wall. Castiel let his head rest against Meg's shoulder as he slowly entered her. He didn't know what he was doing, but he felt as though this was correct.

The pleasure that coursed through him was like nothing else. He growled as he felt her push up and then slide back down, his body automatically thrusting to her movements. Each and every movement sent shock waves through his body. He felt a heat growing in his stomach, he didn't know what is was, but he knew it was going to be good.

Meg was enjoying the feeling of her body being one with Castiel. The feeling of him inside of her. It had been so long since she's been this pleased, she didn't know how much longer she could hold on. Feeling the heat she moved a little faster, letting Castiel member pound into her. Shoving her closer and closer to climax.

Meg knew she was close just a few more thrusts and she'd be spilling over the edge of pleasure. She screamed as she came clenching her feminine muscles around Castiel, pushing him over the edge as well. She felt him spilling his seed inside of her. They continued thrusting into each other until they were both over sensitive and panting.

Cas set Meg back on her feet, making sure she'd be able to hold herself up on her own two feet. "Why," Castiel panted "did you ask me here?"

Meg looked at him as though he'd lost his mind, she couldn't believe he'd just asked her that. "For that silly." She grinned when his face went from confusion to shock.

"Oh," he mumbled quietly. Then suddenly he was gone, the only thing left a single black feather where he'd previously been standing. Meg smiles as she bent down to retrieve it. She knew she'd see him again, that much was obvious.

"I love you, Castiel." She said into the void as she replaced her scattered clothes and left the rickety old warehouse.


End file.
